


Tan eterno como el amor

by RomiRitz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - World War II, Decades Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, M/M, Post-Nuclear War, Romantic Soulmates, Tragic Romance, True Love, World Travel, World War II, lovewins, second war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: Para Tooru, los doce Torii representan algo más que solo la historia que se cuentan entre voces a cerca de remontar los doce años más importantes de tu vida. Aquella grieta descubierta a la tierna edad de seis años lo conduce al mundo del chico con el que sueña pero al que no puede tocar.Lo que separa a lo mundano de lo bendito.Lo que separa a él y a Iwaizumi.Todo eso se confabula al llegar al último Torii, el doceavo, y atravesarlo como si atravesaras la puerta de un quirófano. Con esa cegadora luz blanca y la sensación de no saber lo que te espera del otro lado.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tan eterno como el amor

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario.
> 
> *La leyenda de los doce Torii: En realidad no existe. Solo es mencionada en un episodio del anime Kamisama Hajimemashita en donde, se supone, al atravesar estos doce Torii vuelves a revivir tus últimos doce años.
> 
> *Torii: es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado.
> 
> *Tabi: Los Tabi son calcetines tradicionales japoneses. Son también conocidos como los calcetines de dedo dividido o individual, porque tienen un espacio separado para el dedo gordo.
> 
> *Koi: Los peces Koi, también conocidos como Carpas, son unos peces muy populares. Estos peces tan bonitos y famosos procedentes de Asia.
> 
> *Little Boy: (en español: Niñito o Niño Pequeño) fue el nombre con que se bautizó a la bomba atómica lanzada sobre la ciudad japonesa de Hiroshima el 6 de agosto de 1945.

**_Oikawa._ **

De niño, y ahora también de adolescente, siempre me pregunté sobre las almas que atravesaban los doce _Torii*_.

Me preguntaba qué clase de personas eran las que había del otro lado.

Me preguntaba si ellos también deshojaban margaritas preguntando sobre el futuro de un amor que deseaban fuera correspondido. Aunque la realidad era que dentro de los _Torii_ no existía nada mágico, es solo que siempre creí que eran una especie de puertas hacia un mundo que no podíamos comprender.

En clase contaban cientos de historias sobre ellos.

La más conocida y ordinaria no tenía nada de mágico salvo que decían que estos separaban el mundo material del espiritual.

Pero esa sensación yo la sentía a diario cada vez que despertaba un nuevo día.

—El chico de mis sueños no existe.

Eso es lo que ocurre siempre.

Cuando cierro los ojos y sueño, todo se traslada a un plano completamente diferente.

Un mundo donde todo se transforma.

Todo es más liviano en ese mundo que solo puedo ver, irónicamente, cuando mantengo los ojos cerrados. El resto, lo profano, lo material, se transforma dejando ver lo que realmente hace que estos sentimientos etéreos existan...pero nunca una intangibilidad ha sido tan palpable cuando lo sueño a _él._

El chico de mis sueños viste ropas viejas. Y con viejas no me refiero a sucias o rotas. Son de una época que en la actualidad solo es encontrada en libros de texto.

—¿Y cómo es él? —pregunta la abuela. Sentada a mi lado comiendo sandía me hace compañía en una calurosa tarde de verano.

Los _Koi*_ le otorgan brillos increíbles al estanque donde yacen sumergidos nuestros pies. La tablilla de bambú y las campanillas de viento que se menean y suenan, son la ambientación de una tarde llena de cuentos maravillosos a su lado.

—Es un poco moreno. Su peinado es tan anticuado —río, mofándome de su recuerdo donde lo veo a _él_ sentado a mi lado con el rostro cubierto de barro, con manos ásperas por la vida que ha tenido que llevar al ser el hijo de un herrero—. Es más bajito que yo ¡pero tiene una fuerza increíble! ¡Oh, Abuela, sus brazos son tan...!

Los _Torii_ separan la calle del templo que está a unos minutos de la casa de la abuela.

Siempre me imaginé que al llegar a la cúspide de las escaleras encontraría un lugar mágico. Nunca tuve el valor de subir a pesar de mis inmensas ganas de hacerlo pero me gustaba mirar y alzar la mirada siempre que paseaba con ella por ahí. Debí aceptar su invitación las veces en que sugirió subir conmigo. Ahora que los años han pasado y el tiempo ha detenido su corazón, es un poco solitario estar viendo las escaleras colina arriba.

Dejar atrás lo mundano y dar la bienvenida a lo bendito.

La abuela siempre quiso animarme a subir más nunca tuve el valor.

Ahora que no está, quiero llorar.

No quiero regresar a casa donde mis padres solo fingen una convivencia para nada sana por mí. Es desgastante. Es lamentable tener que volver, por eso siempre prefería pasar el periodo de vacaciones con ella.

_"Algo como lo que sienten ustedes dos, ¿no sería maravilloso que fuera eterno?"_

—Algo como lo que sentimos...

El traje negro y los zapatos del mismo color no pesan tanto como la indecisión que retiene mis pies. Pero con la abuela siempre ha sido fácil hablar. Incluso ahora, como si me estuviera llevando de la mano hacia la cima de último Torii luego del funeral ofrecido por las autoridades municipales del poblado, es como si estuviese aquí.

_"Para poder verlo, necesito cerrar los ojos. Es tan injusto, abuela"_

_"Puede que exista otra manera"_

Los doce _Torii._

Esos que, según cuentan los pobladores del lugar, te remontan a los doce años más importantes de tu vida.

Me pregunto si el alma de la abuela se habrá dirigido ahí.

La primera vez que vi a Iwaizumi fue a través de una ventana congelada.

O lo que era un reflejo suspendido en el universo.

Mi reflejo, que supuestamente debía estar ahí ese veinticuatro de diciembre en mi casa, se volvió el de una persona a la que nunca había visto. Mis ojos, sus ojos, tan magnéticos y a las vez asustados pues no sabíamos que era lo que sucedía. A partir de ese día busqué a Iwaizumi en cada cristal del mundo.

En cada vaso con agua.

En cada botella rota.

En el espejo de la habitación de mamá.

En el reflejo de un charco de agua.

Con el tiempo también nos veíamos en sueños. Las horas que duraba a su lado solo eran las que podía dormir.

Su mundo y mi mundo eran tan diferentes. El suyo era frío, desolador, pero muy bello. Las guerras constantes en las que se veía envuelto consumaban mi miedo a que un día fuera requerido para unirse al ejército de su tierra en busca de la victoria pero también de una posible muerte. A pesar de ser un sueño en el que no puedes sentir sensaciones térmicas ni nada que se le parezca, las manos de Iwaizumi siempre se me asemejaron a las de un guerrero. Grandes, ásperas, y cálidas a pesar de no poder tocarlo. Lo eran, en cierta forma.

Su mundo distaba del mío unos ochenta años aparentemente, los suficientes como para decir que _lo nuestro_ era uno de esos romances legendarios porque éramos algo así como íntimos.

La primera vez que me besó, su beso me supo a mí.

Era como besarme a mí mismo. O a la nada. Porque él en realidad no estaba ahí.

La abuela fue esa persona encantadora a la que todo le conté. La persona que me explicó sobre los diferentes planos del mundo y sobre extrañas grietas dimensionales que existían en ciertos lugares. Con mamá nunca pude hablar de esto sin que pensara que me estaba volviendo, cada día, un poco más demente. Pero ahora la abuela ya no está.

Y yo me iré pronto de aquí. Regresaré a casa. A la urbe de lo que es insípido pues ya no hay nada que esta tierra pacífica y mágica pueda ofrecerme. O eso es lo que creo.

De uno en uno voy ahora atravesando los Torii. Y se siente como si las gotas de lluvia se acumularan en mis pestañas y se interpusieran en mi vista creando ese efecto de burbujas de jabón que te impiden ver pero que aun así te parece bonito y no las quieres romper.

Lo que separa a lo mundano de lo bendito.

Lo que nos separa a él y a mí.

Algo más que cien, doscientos, quinientos o mil años de diferencia, vestimenta vieja y algo más.

Todo eso se confabula al llegar al último _Torii,_ el doceavo, y atravesarlo como si atravesaras la puerta de un quirófano. Con esa cegadora luz blanca y la sensación de no saber lo que te espera del otro lado.

* * *

**_Normal._ **

Cuando despierta, el mundo se cae a pedazos.

El olor a cenizas es demasiado asfixiante como para soportarlo pero el cuerpo de Oikawa se siente demasiado pesado como para moverse. De hecho, el peso extra es sumamente proporcional al suyo. Cuando abre los ojos con dificultad, Iwaizumi está sobre él. ¿Siempre ha sido así de pesado? Y es ahí cuando manda lejos cualquier dolor físico que pudiese estar sintiendo, irguiéndose rápidamente como si hubiese resucitado.

—P-puedo...¿tocarte? —antes de que su mano llegue a la mejilla contraria y pueda comprobarlo, Iwaizumi lo ha tumbado al suelo nuevamente, más específicamente al tronco hueco de un enorme árbol.

Y Tooru no sabe qué pensar. No puede decir mucho pues la mano de Hajime le está presionando los labios con fuerza.

Pasan unos segundos y finalmente Iwaizumi lo suelta. Tooru quiere tirarse a sus brazos, sostenerse de su cuello y no soltarlo nunca, pues es la primera vez en la que puede tocarlo, pero Iwaizumi solo lo besa.

Hambriento.

Desesperado.

Afligido.

Solo hasta que se separan y el de cabellos castaños se permite mirarlo en contra de la necesidad de ser él quien inicie el segundo beso, lo nota.

Completamente agotado, con golpes y suciedad. Con ese uniforme que parece propenso a un funeral. Con botas enlodadas y un casco al que le falta gran parte del hemisferio derecho. Su más grande felicidad ahora es su mayor miedo.

Iwaizumi ya es mayor y pertenece al ejército.

* * *

—La última vez que nos vimos yo era el más alto, Iwa- _chan._

—La grieta se alteró. La última vez que te vi fue hace dos años.

Lo que para Tooru habían sido solo seis meses, para Iwaizumi habían sido años, y aquí es donde Oikawa no sabe si alterarse o simplemente llorar.

La explicación científica que podría decirle el porqué de esa alteración, desde que Tooru comenzó a ver a Iwaizumi cuando niños, no le interesaba ahora mismo. Por otra parte su abuela era muy sabia y el bosque que rodeaba su pintoresca casa siempre le pareció mágico e inexplicable. Sucedían cosas extrañas cuando exploraba por ahí hasta que un día, perdiéndose entre la maleza, cayó en un hueco. Una caverna cubierta de musgo y flores silvestres. Y ahí conoció a Iwa _-chan_ quien era, a simple vista, dos años menor que él.

Tan diferente por como vestía y hasta por como hablaba.

Con el tiempo, y con la ayuda de la abuela, entendió que Hajime pertenecía, no a un mundo diferente sino, a una época bastante antigua. Tan tradicional y arcaica.

—¿D-Dos años? ¿No se suponían que era menos?

—Como te dije, la grieta que une nuestras épocas ha estado inestable desde que te fuiste —Iwaizumi hace una pausa, mirándolo en silencio. Le ha crecido el cabello y también las pestañas, piensa. La voz le ha cambiado pero sigue siendo más aguda que la de él—. La última vez que te vi fue a través de la grieta en la caverna. Era... ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes? Navidad. A través de una ventana congelada, sentado frente a ese árbol con luces rojas.

—Se llama árbol de Navidad, Iwa- _chan_. Te lo he dicho cientos de... —Tooru se detiene dos pasos antes de tocarlo. Haciendo cuentas veloces, y asumiendo que todo eso es real de repente, Oikawa dejó de ver a Iwaizumi no hace seis meses como lo hacía usualmente en los periodos de vacaciones de la escuela, sino hace apenas dos años. Cuando tenía quince recién cumplidos—. ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

—Casi dieciocho —Tooru se lleva una mano a la boca, reprimiendo un gemido herido y también lleno de ironía y conmoción.

—¿D-dieciocho? —hace una pausa, consternado—. Me... ¿me perdí estos últimos dos años a tu lado?

—Oye...

—N-no...—se aleja, y aunque el ahora más bajo se disculpa, ese simple gesto de rechazo hiere a Iwaizumi—. S-solo...solo dame un minuto. Necesito procesar esto.

—No hay tiempo para que lo proceses. Necesito llevarte de regreso a tu mundo —le extiende la mano.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No sé si ya lo notaste, Oikawa, pero la guerra ya alcanzó a mi tiempo. Soy un soldado ahora. A contra de mi voluntad, claro, pero soldado a fin de cuentas.

Tooru sabía que Iwaizumi le mentía cada vez que éste le juraba que evitaría a toda costa ser reclutado por el ejército imperial Japonés. Tooru, incluso, vivió encerrado en las librerías y bibliotecas cercanas a su casa para saber más sobre el periodo de su historia. Algo que remontaba a los años 1910-1930, casi aproximadamente hace ochenta años. Los suficientes para decir que Iwaizumi era un anciano y él un feto.

Recuerda el día en que hizo esa comparativa y cuando se la dijo a él. Ahora esas risas parecen lejanas pues el miedo de reencontrarse en medio de una guerra parece mayor al hecho de que finalmente pueden tocarse.

—Yo...

—Anda, levántate —Iwaizumi hace de él un muñeco de trapo, o quizá es la situación la que agobia a Oikawa quien se deja sostener por él, levantándose—. Tienes que volver.

—¿A dónde?

—A tu época —Tooru frunce el ceño, fastidiado de solo sentir miedo y confusión—. ¿Qué?

—¿Es enserio, Hajime? No nos vemos por seis meses y-...

—Dos años —interrumpe el de cabello marrón más el contrario solo sacude la cabeza indicando que no le importa.

—Lo que sea. No nos vemos en mucho tiempo y...ahora que finalmente puedo...—inhala con fuerza, aprovechando la cercanía, y de que Iwaizumi parece reacio a soltar sus caderas, para llevar su mano a la mejilla contraria— tocarte. Sentir como es...tu piel, tus pestañas, tus mejillas —sus manos recorren cada parte mencionada con delicadeza, y la guerra que por ese día ha cesado no parece importante ya—. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan alto y guapo? —suelta inconscientemente aunque no muestra arrepentimiento, en su lugar hay una mezcla, finalmente, de amor y alegría.

—Cuando tú te volviste más hablador y chaparro —contradictorio a lo que dice, a Iwaizumi solo puede importarle guardar en sus retinas la manera en que Tooru infla las mejillas, falsamente ofendido.

—No eres el romántico más oportuno ¿sabes?

—Nunca he sido bueno hablando —el ahora menor suelta una risita suavizando la atmósfera.

Esa que ya no se reduce solo al olor de la pólvora y de cenizas sino al aroma propio de un bosque lleno de fantasías. Oikawa se sumerge en un encanto propio de alguien enamorado cuando Iwaizumi le regresa la mirada ahora que ha pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en ese espacio tan reducido dentro del árbol.

Sí, no se han visto en mucho tiempo.

—Hola, extraño.

—Deja de hablar.

Los años que los dividen, los centímetros que los separan, la vida que los distingue, todo eso deja de importar cuando ese beso que tanto han añorado finalmente sucede.

Oikawa no puede sentirse más ridículo por pensar que esa es la escena propia de un amor trágico, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo.

* * *

—Lamento lo de tu abuela.

—Está bien. Ya estaba preparada para dejar este mundo.

Iwaizumi intenta encontrar algún indicio de dolor maquillado por sonrisas falsas, pero no las hay. La calma con la que Oikawa se lo ha dicho le tranquiliza un poco pero no lo suficiente al recordar que, aunque le causa increíble felicidad finalmente poder tocarlo, él debe regresar pues sus tiempos no son los mismos y la vida de Tooru podría peligrar en su época.

—¿Sabes? Ella me dijo algo antes de morir.

El fuego ha cesado por ese día pero la antigua paz dentro del territorio japonés hace mucho que ha acabado. Incluso ahora, cuando parece que la noche no puede ser letal mientras se toman de las manos sentados sobre ese enorme roble, Iwaizumi no deja de estar alerta. Tooru sabe lo básico pues más que interesarle la historia a detalle sobre la segunda guerra mundial, misma en la que se encuentra ahora, le interesa su vida con él.

Iwaizumi, quien creció toda su vida en Kagoshima, sabía, desde edad temprana, que los aviones en el cielo lo visitarían a menudo y que en un futuro él tendría que servir a su país pues la situación bélica con los países extranjeros cada vez era más estrecha. No había acuerdos a los cuales llegar, lo único que existía en esos momentos era la necesidad de luchar para sobrevivir. Por eso cuando Oikawa había dejado de visitarlo, más que enojarse, se sintió aliviado.

Aliviado de que la guerra no lo alcanzara a él.

Pero la sensación le había durado poco cuando Tooru, por algún inexplicable suceso, había aparecido en una de las trincheras completamente inconsciente. Iwaizumi aún siente latente la sensación de extrema desesperación y confusión tras verlo. A lo único a lo que pudo recurrir, luego de ponerlo a salvo bajo los ojos del resto de sus compañeros en medio del fuego, fue besarlo.

 _—"Algo como lo que sienten ustedes dos, ¿no sería maravilloso que fuera eterno?"_ —cita Tooru, cargando sus pestañas y párpados de melancolía.

—Ya veo a quien le sacaste lo cursi —opina el ahora más alto mientras el de cabellos castaños ríe sintiendo las manos contrarias acomodarle algún mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Yo lo llamaría ser soñador, deberías intentarlo —ríe, haciendo que la caricia se prolongue al recostar su rostro en la mano de Hajime, quien solo puede sentir sus mejillas acalorarse—. Quiero que sea así.

—¿Eh?

—Que esto sea eterno —pide, y aunque Iwaizumi consideraría aquello demasiado cursi, no sabe si son las estrellas, la atmósfera, el peligro que los acecha, o cualquier otra cosa, lo que le permiten no desear estar en otro lugar en el mundo. Pero a pesar de eso la realidad bajo sus pies y esos años transcurridos se le plantan en frente—. Podría...quedarme si tú quieres.

—No —ataja, serio, apartando su mano solo para coger las de él—. Tú perteneces a otro tiempo. Uno que no te expondrá a ningún peligro —Oikawa frunce el ceño, apartando su agarre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién me asegura que en cuanto vuelva a mi mundo yo aparezca sobre las vías de un tren y uno de éstos me aplaste?

—No seas ridículo.

—¡No soy ridículo! ¡Podría aparecer en cualquier lado! ¡Tú lo viste! —si se lo plantea de ese modo no suena tan absurdo luego de considerar en donde lo encontró—. Es posible que no haya ninguna guerra en mi época pero eso no impide que muera a causa de otra cosa, y tú no estarás ahí para verme —dolido, apenas deja que su voz tiemble un poco al final, poniéndose de pie sobre la rama del roble de manera inestable—. Porque no te importa.

—No seas infantil.

—Fue exactamente porque fui infantil que te vi la primera vez —voltea, alzando la voz—. ¿O acaso para un soldado del Imperio japonés es también innecesario mantener recuerdos?

De los momentos más extraños y más felices que Iwaizumi puede atesorar está aquella vez cuando, a la corta edad de siete años, vio a Tooru en medio de luciérnagas. La abuela de Iwaizumi, quien partió mucho antes que la de Oikawa, le dijo que se trataba de un fantasma y aunque al principio le creyó, con el paso de los días notó que no era algo tan simple como un alma deambuleante atada a la magia de un bosque.

Oikawa era real.

Con pestañas delicadas y mejillas rosadas.

Con alegría y algarabía.

Era real pero pertenecía a una época bastante lejana a la suya.

—¿Acabaste? ¿O vas a seguir restregándomelo en la cara?

—Por supuesto. Porque rompiste tu promesa de no enlistarte. Y no, aún no he acabado de hablar, maldito guapo simio.

Cuidarse solo para una persona sonaba absurdo, y aunque lo hubo intentado al esconderse innumerables veces al escuchar su nombre en las listas, al final no pudo ignorar tanta sangre y tantas muertes ocurriendo a su lado. Si bien Kagoshima, la prefectura a la que pertenecía, estaba sirviendo como campo de entrenamiento ante la situación bélica, poco a poco iba perdiendo porcentaje de ser un lugar completamente seguro en el cual seguir viviendo.

—Mientras tú sigues hablando, esta guerra se alimenta de inocentes. No voy a dejar que seas uno de ellos—sentencia Iwaizumi, bajando hábilmente del árbol, dejando a Tooru en la cima—. Baja de una vez. Voy a llevarte de regres-...

Consciente de lo que hace, Oikawa solo extiende sus brazos y ,colocándose en el borde de la rama, se deja caer al vacío, e Iwaizumi solo puede alcanzar a correr lo necesario para casi romperse las piernas, atrapándolo antes de que toque el suelo. La tierra húmeda los recibe de golpe, junto al lodo y hojas secas. Furioso y con más de un insulto preparado en la punta de la lengua, la humedad en su pecho se extiende, y los fríos y temblorosos brazos de Tooru alrededor de su cuello sopesan cualquier intento por gritarle.

—¿Lo ves? El único lugar seguro en el que puedo y quiero estar, es a tu lado.

—N-no sabes... —gime, mezclado el dolor físico con el ardor de su garganta—. No sabes lo que dices. No perteneces aquí.

—Lo sé, porque nunca he considerado que le pertenezco a un sitio. Más bien le pertenezco a alguien.

* * *

—¿Crees que se me ve bien?

—De acuerdo con el reglamento de vestimenta para hombre, te ves demasiado bonito para alguien de ésta época. Así que no, quítatelo.

—Muy gracioso, Iwa- _chan_ —lo último lo dice en tono infantil y de falsa molestia.

Durante los primeros días, en los que Iwaizumi esperaba que Oikawa reconsiderara volver a su hogar en cuanto se aburriera del suyo, lo ha vestido de tal forma que pueda pasar inadvertido como un ciudadano más de ahí. No han demorado mucho en realidad pues para buena o mala suerte, a Tooru se le ve bien cualquier cosa que se ponga.

—Solo escoge cualquiera y vámonos, estás llamando muchísimo la atención, torpe.

Y es que no es para menos.

Iwaizumi no ha podido si quiera evitar _–porque lo ha intentado inútilmente_ \- que la gente deje de mirarlo, cuestionándole de dónde lo conoce, si es algún familiar suyo, y si es extranjero por el color tan claro de su piel. Sin olvidar sus rizados cabellos y la manera excéntrica en la que se comporta, la de alguien no propio del lugar.

—¿Enserio? —pregunta, inocente dejándose guiar, por el resto del día, de la mano del más alto.

Los caminos empedrados a las orillas del lago más grande y pintoresco que ha visto en su vida le resultan asombrosos. El sonido de las _Tabi*_ sobre la madera de los puentes le emociona como a un niño le emocionaría recibir un dulce. Y mientras más avanzan y la tarde se va haciendo más presente, Tooru no cesa con las sonrisas discretas cada que sus ojos se pierden en la silueta de Iwaizumi y la suya decorar el borde del lago.

Cada puesto en el que se detienen, Tooru no hace más que sonreír sin ningún tabú, y la gente que conoce a Iwaizumi está encantada con él del mismo modo que Oikawa está encantado con cada pequeña sierra y arroyo con el que se topa. Tan distinto al ruido de la ciudad y al tráfico de siempre.

—¿Quieres algo más? —cuando el castaño voltea a verlo, terminando de devorar la bola de arroz más deliciosa que ha probado en su vida, Iwaizumi se encuentra sonriéndole, y de pronto es como si toda la vergüenza del mundo se acumulara en sus mejillas. Mirando el cielo no es difícil distinguir que pronto anochecerá.

—P-perdón. He comprado demasiadas cosas ¿verdad? —se disculpa, avergonzado por todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que han gastado yendo y viniendo en cada puesto en el que ha decidido mirar de esa pintoresca ciudad.

—Está bien. Con esto tenemos para no volver a comprar en unas dos semanas —Oikawa se sonroja. Parte de la vergüenza y la otra parte porque...—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tenemos? —la voz le sale temblorosa, y agradece enormemente que a esas horas ya no haya suficiente gente afuera que pudiera ver sus ojos brillosos amenazando con llorar. Iwaizumi no lo capta hasta que se percata de sus ojos, suavizando su semblante—. Iwa- _chan_...—gime su nombre y un apretón de manos le responde.

—Incluso si sigo insistiendo en que debes regresar, no lo harás ¿verdad? —el contrario niega, frenético, tanto que parece tierno de algún modo—. Me alegro, porque ya no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir.

* * *

Se supone que no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez a pesar de estar en el mismo mundo.

En este caso, a Oikawa no le dolió mucho decir adiós a todo lo que conocía.

Según Iwaizumi, así como él podía verlo a través de _la grieta,_ Oikawa podía hacer lo mismo con su familia. Más o menos entendía que al decidir no regresar a su época, los recuerdos de las personas ligadas a él desaparecerían periódicamente. Estaba aliviado aunque triste. Aliviado de que gracias a eso su padre o su madre no lo reportaran desesperadamente como persona desaparecida.

No lo estaba, simplemente su existencia en el _futuro_ , como lo llama Iwaizumi, iría desapareciendo lentamente para no alterar cualquier otro suceso. Sus padres seguirían juntos, evidentemente, pero en lugar de tres hijos, contando a sus hermanas mayores, tendrían dos.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

—Eso quisieras.

Han pasado seis meses desde que habita en el _pasado_ , como lo llama él.

Su paisaje favorito es el del volcán Sakurajima resaltando sobre el horizonte donde se acumulan el resto de las casas. Ese que puede ver todas las mañanas desde el jardín de la casa.

Porque también es suya, según Iwa- _chan_. Esa tradicional pero acogedora casa de madera que los padres del mayor le hubiesen dejado luego de partir hacia el mundo espiritual, acompañando a su abuela. Mientras que su paisaje menos favorito es el mismo que el de todos ahí. Ese que hace que el cielo se tiña de gris con destellos resplandecientes de color naranja originados por las explosiones aéreas.

Oikawa no lo olvida.

La guerra continúa; y aunque Iwaizumi ha logrado establecerse en tierra durante esos dos primeros meses, Tooru teme por el día en que deba volver a su labor. Lo ha hecho por él más que nada, y el castaño está consciente de eso.

—Volviste antes —señala el de pestañas bonitas, apartando el bol de arroz que sostenía entre sus piernas para correr al interior de la casa _–pues ahora se la pasa más afuera que adentro-_ y recibir al de cabello oscuro con un abrazo—. Te ves sexy con tu uniforme y toda la cosa —hace una pausa, deteniéndose a detallar el rostro serio de su pareja—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Las propuestas diplomáticas del estado han sido rechazadas —traga grueso, y aunque a Tooru le toma más tiempo en procesar todo ese asunto, su miedo es fácilmente visible cuando lo oye hablar—. Los bombarderos en picado han decidido volver a atacar objetivos en tierra. Las provocaciones del enemigo solo están provocando que el país se niegue escuchar a su propio pueblo, es por eso que... —Oikawa no lo interrumpe, es solo que Hajime es incapaz de continuar hablando.

Es tan difícil cuando tienes a alguien a quien quieres proteger y con quien quieres estar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Esos dos años ejerciendo como soldado había podido soportarlos con la seguridad de que, si él moría, Tooru continuaría, a estrellas y años de él, viviendo. Un día, quizá, se olvidaría de él. Conocería a alguien más y ésta persona sería capaz de darle lo que él no. Envejecerían juntos y tendrían muchos gatos, pues Tooru es amante de ellos. Viajarían por el mundo donde una guerra nunca los alcanzaría y moriría uno al lado del otro mientras durmieran o soñaran. Prometiéndose encontrarse en otra vida para que de esa manera su amor se volviera algo eterno.

_"Algo eterno como lo de ustedes dos"_

Iwaizumi sonríe con tristeza, y con un llanto impropio de él asomándose por sus ojos.

Esa es la vida que ha deseado siempre desde que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos. No la ha imaginado con alguien más sino con él. Y ahora, cuando se da cuenta de eso, tiene miedo de las decisiones del corazón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Tooru desearía haber dicho algo más.

E Iwaizumi también.

Desearía que hubiese reaccionado diferente. Una reacción que trajera gritos, berrinches y súplicas, pero lo ha subestimado. Es muchacho de suaves rizos, mejillas rosadas y pestañas bonitas es, siempre, lo opuesto a lo que imagina.

—No lo sé.

La guerra que Japón creía no duraría mucho, estaba condenándolos. Y Tooru lo sabía. Lo supo desde el primer instante en que pasó por su mente quedarse con él. Deseaba que se quedara pero no podía impedir que se fuera pues según los registros almacenados en su _futuro_ dentro de los libros, la segunda Guerra Mundial era esa que estaban viviendo.

—Ya...veo —musita, cargado de tristeza y miedo, y es tan transparente y sensible que no puede evitar llorar. Lo único que puede hacer es ponerse de pie rápidamente y correr hacia el jardín para detenerse justo donde la puesta de sol se alcanza a apreciar mejor. Ese sol que se extingue no puede ser igual al amor que se infla y hace que le duela todo el pecho. No puede ser más grande como la mentira que aún no le cuenta a Iwaizumi sobre el único medio por el que Tooru podría volver a casa—. Este _Torii..._ —antes de tocarlo completamente, retrocede su mano pues sabe lo que podría suceder. Iwaizumi no es consciente de eso, y el castaño lo prefiere así—. ¿Tiene mucho tiempo aquí?

—Desde que mi padre adquirió este terreno. Siempre ha estado —la contestación se queda en eso solamente.

Pausada en el tiempo justo como ese Torii que Oikawa reconoció desde el primer instante al entrar a esa casa. Ha pasado a su lado innumerables veces, y durante los días en los que Iwaizumi comenzó a ausentarse debido a la guerra, Tooru pasaba horas a un lado de él. Tocando la superficie de ambos pilares, sabiendo lo que significaba que estuvieran ahí.

A Hajime, nunca le dijo nada. Y era mejor así.

A partir de ahí, todas las palabras de amor susurradas en su oído al acostarse, Oikawa las tatuaba en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, y en sus retinas se quedaba el recuerdo de esos ceños fruncidos y sus miradas silenciosas que le decían miles de cosas.

Las cartas comenzaron a llegar.

Las cartas comenzaron a faltar.

Y el hambre y la pena de ese mágico pueblo comenzaban a aumentar.

Con cada año, durante esos doce más que transcurrieron, Oikawa continuaba mostrándose firme a un lado del Torii del jardín esperándolo llegar.

Orando.

Pidiendo para que en cualquier atardecer él regresara con bien.

Iwaizumi siempre regresó a él con uno que otro hueso roto y con una nueva cicatriz con anécdota incluida.

—Kagoshima ya no es segura. Lo más seguro es que nos vayamos pronto de aquí.

—¿Mudarnos? ¿A estas alturas de la guerra? —Hajime no contesta. Lo único que se anima a hacer es a sostener la mano de Tooru, entrelazando sus dedos. Esa mano que el de cabello castaño tiene apoyada en su hombro pues la espalda del mayor ha quedado lastimada tras el último regreso e Oikawa ha decidido curar—. Iwa- _chan_...

—Aún...—traga grueso—. Aún no es tarde para intentar probar si la grieta hacia tu mundo funciona.

—Mi respuesta es no.

Antes de que Iwaizumi deje escapar su mano hacia abajo, Oikawa lo toma del hombro, volteándolo hacia él, precisando de su sorpresa para sentarse encima suyo y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

La última hoja del gran árbol donde se prometieron tantas cosas, cae.

El río se seca.

El cielo, llora.

Y a la mañana siguiente Oikawa solo puede pensar en todo lo que habían vivido para llegar hasta ese punto. En donde mujeres lloran por sus esposos. Donde hijos lloran por sus padres. Donde abuelas lloran por sus nietos. Todos despidiéndose antes de subir a la embarcación que los evacuaría a un lugar aparentemente más seguro. El rostro de Tooru está cubierto casi por completo pues la bufanda gruesa le cubre todo menos los ojos. El palpitar de Iwaizumi en su oído izquierdo mientras que el derecho solo escucha llanto, despedida, y la voz de mando de los soldados a cargo de la evacuación.

—Siguen pasando los años y aún no me acostumbro a esto —murmura Oikawa, bajito. Apretándose más a calor que los brazos del moreno le dan.

—Te terminas acostumbrando cuando casi toda tu vida ha sido en medio de la guerra.

—No me refiero a eso.

A las despedidas.

Al sentimiento de pena a cerca de su propia raza pues Oikawa, quien pertenece originalmente a un par de años más adelante, sabe que el rencor entre hombres no es algo que vaya a desaparecer. Esa guerra terminará, sí, con innumerables bajas, pero en los años venideros los pedazos de anarquías seguirán existiendo y eso hace que no pueda evitar sentir lástima por el hombre.

—Iwaizumi. Tú sigues —Oikawa solo se tensa más, casi fundiéndose con la pesada gabardina verde oscura de Iwa- _chan_ cuando oye a otro soldado darle indicaciones.

—Oikawa, vamos, debes soltarme. Voy a ir detrás de ti.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir en el mismo bote que yo?

**_Oikawa_ **

Ninguna guerra es corta pero el vivir a su lado me hizo ignorar todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Y ese fue el primer gran error.

Llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Nunca tuve ese valor. O es que quizá no sabía cómo se llamaban. O simplemente se me olvidó cuando me las dijeron. Luego de doce años huyendo, mudándonos de casa en casa, eso debió ser suficiente para entender que la guerra no se terminaría a menos que sucediera algo que conmocionara al mundo.

Si tan solo hubiese puesto más atención a las clases.

A las acontecimientos perecederos.

A los avances de esa guerra.

A los días y también a los años.

A las ciudades en las que nos asentamos.

—¡Camina más rápido!

Hay getas en el suelo.

Hay escombros por todos lados.

Hay daños irreparables.

Hay decenas de cuerpos.

Los campos de arroz ya no existen. Las golondrinas en el cielo han sido sustituidas por aves de metal cargadas de furia, órdenes y misiles.

El cielo no es dibujado por el hombre pero en este momento que bello es. Aunque sea propiciado por la furia de los líderes de una nación entera, _cuyo único hijo_ lo han dejado caer para generar destrucción al tocar el suelo. Un niño que no debió ser nombrado.

 _Little boy*_ ha sido soltado, y no ha dejado nada en Hiroshima, que hubo sido la última ciudad a la que nos hubimos movido por órdenes de generales.

Esa noche el cielo se tiñó de blanco, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme de mi nula capacidad de darme cuenta de que siempre nos estuvimos dirigiendo a un lugar sin retorno. Todas esas clases ausentes. Todos esos libros devorados. Todas esas madrugadas desveladas con un hambre por conocer todo sobre el lugar al que pertenecía Iwa- _chan_..., nada había servido. No las recordé.

Cifras. Fechas. Años. Nombres.

Nada se había grabado en mi mente porque todo había sido borrado por cada uno de los Torii cuando los atravesé la primera vez.

Doce años es mucho tiempo. Suficientes para que haya podido olvidar como acaba esta parte de la historia que se almacenará en libros de textos para que sea contada.

En encabezados grandes de los trozos de periódicos que se están desintegrando con el agua encharcada, llena de radiación, lo dice claro.

1945.

El año en el que tal guerra terminará.

—Iwa- _chan_...

* * *

**_Normal_ **

Mientras Tooru corre detrás de Iwaizumi, los pies le sangran.

Su boca es un desierto que no ha probado agua en mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo es como una tela frágil debido a la desnutrición y al descuido de esos últimos años.

Y la sangre que escurre de su pierna es proporcional a la que Iwaizumi tiene en el hemisferio derecho de su cabeza.

Y el de su pierna.

Y el de su costilla.

Y el de su pecho.

—Aún...¡Aún puedo salvarte! ¡Puedo llevarte ahí!

A la grieta, se refiere. A esa fisura entre su mundo y el de Oikawa por la cual pudieron conocerse hace muchos años. Cuanto Tooru aún era más alto pero para nada menos bonito. Quizá Iwaizumi siempre estuvo esperando el momento para la despedida. Para aceptar dejar ir a Tooru sin figurar él en su futuro. Quizá debió ser así desde siempre. Quizá solo habían estado jugando a fantasías que nunca se iban a cumplir.

Quizá. Quizá. Quizá.

Quizá es hora de que ambos solo dejen atrás lo mundano y den la bienvenida a lo bendito. A lo que no se toca pues algo como el amor que se tienen no es palpable.

Oikawa llega a esa conclusión cuando su mirada ya no se pierde en el semblante desesperado de Iwaizumi por regresarlo a su mundo mientras él, probablemente, muera en el suyo, sino en ese espectacular rojo y en esa columna de humo que desciende con rapidez. Todo es turbulencia. Todo es gris con violáceo, con un brillante rojo. Los gritos de la gente se silencian. El conteo de los cuerpos sin vida se hace imposible ya. La ciudad pronto se reducirá a nada. Las colinas irán desapareciendo. Todo eso, de tener otro el final, sería increíble, pues se siente parte del gran desenlace de algo. En donde solo puede ver la espalda de Iwaizumi y la unión de sus manos.

La garganta le arde de pronto.

Las lágrimas se le acumulan.

Pero el amor sigue ahí. Igual que su valor por plantarse con fuerza a la tierra que tiembla, evitando que sigan avanzando más. Iwaizumi grita hasta desgarrarse la garganta hasta que calla cuando Tooru le sostiene el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa lamentable.

—No va a funcionar. No iré a ningún lado.

—¿Q-Qué...?

Uno a uno, los Torii en su futuro, van desapareciendo.

—La grieta —ríe, confabulado a la desgracia irónica—. No va a servir de todos modos.

—¡Cállate y déjame llevarte ahí!

—No. Porque no va a servir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque hace doce años yo no entré a través de ella —a pesar de que siempre lo habían hecho pues era la única manera que conocían para encontrarse más no tocarse—. Lo hice a través de...

La explosión los alcanza antes y ya no hay nada que explicar.

Lo único que podría lamentar Oikawa es el no haberle dicho sobre los doce Torii. Y sobre ese específicamente que yacía en la casa de Hajime. Ese que era el doceavo, por el que hubo entrado, y que siempre estuvo al alcance de él para poder regresar.

* * *

De dos en dos.

De tres en tres.

De veintiocho hasta llegar a dieciséis.

Cuando Tooru abre los ojos, el bullicio de Shibuya, las pisadas de los transeúntes y el ruido de los motores, lo traen a la realidad.

El sol es demasiado brillante pero el cielo no está teñido de rojo. La gente murmura, tan desorientada como él, y su primer gesto es mirarse a sí mismo descubriendo que lleva la misma ropa con la que se despidió de ese mundo hace ya muchos años. Completamente negro de los pies a la cabeza.

Sí.

La ropa que usó en el funeral de la abuela.

Y probablemente ahora para el suyo también.

* * *

Tooru ha estudiado las estrellas desde ese día.

El día en que se dio cuenta de que él había regresado doce años atrás a su mundo, pasando de tener veintiocho a tener dieciséis.

Ha tratado muchas veces de darle una razón científica a lo que ha pasado. Ha devorado libros enteros sobre astrología, leyendas, agujeros negros, cualquier cosa le de una explicación a su entristecido corazón y que pruebe que la existencia de Iwaizumi fue tan importante como la de cualquier otra persona fallecida durante la guerra. Pero no encuentra ninguna.

Aunque tiene miedo a seguir buscando pues teme encontrar su nombre conmemorado en alguna placa de metal, piedra, o en algún párrafo de algún libro de texto. Sí, sería una prueba de su existencia, pero también de que ya no existe.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy, Tooru?

—No realmente. Iré a casa de mi abuela.

—Pero es Navidad.

Las palabras de Iwaizumi siguen en su mente al igual que la imagen de su sonrisa y esa manera coqueta en que solía mirarlo cuando la yukata era demasiado molesta como para quedarse sobre su cuerpo. Con los años, Tooru ha llorado tanto que parece que esa será la primera navidad en la que dejará a sus ojos descansar de rastro de lágrimas y ardor.

La gente que ve a través de esa ventana congelada dentro del café donde se encuentra, le parece nostálgica. Pero es lo único. La gente, el ruido, los villancicos, los _jojo_ de los señores regordetes en cada local adornado por la festividad, no es, ni nunca será, suficiente para devolver alguna de sus características sonrisas a su rostro.

No es como que se haya vuelto una persona antisocial y frívola, simplemente no hay motivos para que quiera hacerlo incluso si ya han pasado doce años y recuerda que justamente tiene de nuevo esos ansiados veintiocho.

—Te veo en año nuevo.

—Sí.

Una despedida cordial de su compañero de trabajo y se va.

La gente que pasa a su lado luce solo como borrones de colores a medida que camina con rumbo a su hogar.

Es noche buena y debe ser la persona más solitaria al caminar en el paso de Shibuya. Agradece, un poco, que el paso peatonal dure tanto para quedarse justo en medio y echar un vistazo al cielo. No quiere llorar pero parece que la nieve que cae es lo suficientemente cómplice con él para hacer que un copo se derrita en sus mejillas.

La ironía.

* * *

No le ha apetecido empacar tanto. De hecho nunca le ha apetecido hacer relativamente ningún esfuerzo extra desde que hubo vuelto a su época.

Los primeros años sin Iwaizumi fueron dolorosos. Tremendamente dolorosos.

Tomar la decisión de regresar al campo cada Navidad era porque no le apetecía que nadie le viera llorar en ese día, aunque las lágrimas se habían acabado hace mucho puesto que ahora tiene veintiocho y él considera que ninguna cantidad estratosférica de agua proveniente de sus ojos le va a devolver a la persona que ama. Ahora más bien se dedica a recordarlo.

A solo sentarse en el pasillo que hay entre la sala de la casa de la abuela _–esa que hubo pedido como herencia a sus padres porque, vaya, sus memorias habían vuelto_ \- y dejar que el viento le regrese cada uno de sus recuerdos a su lado.

Esa noche se siente ligeramente inusual a las otras. Quizá por el silencio. Quizá por las cigarras. Quizá porque es Navidad y es consciente de que tiene la misma edad de cuando vio a Iwaizumi por última vez.

De vez en cuando se pregunta si éste le estará observando desde alguna galaxia cercana. Si será alguna estrella de esas que ve todas las noches y que cuenta. La sensación que trae esa noche es nostálgica, quizá porque se ha propuesto que esa sea la última en la que ha de pisar ese lugar pues doce años es mucho tiempo. Debe dejarlo ir, piensa. A su recuerdo y a esas ganas de volver a verlo. Es por eso que ha cogido de la biblioteca central de Shibuya ese libro al que tanto ha evitado desde su regreso.

Re cuento de las víctimas del desastre nuclear en 1945.

Lenta y ansiosamente busca su nombre.

Y lo encuentra.

Y siente como el estómago se le retuerce y los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas.

—E-estúpido mono... —maldice, apoyando su frente en la página.

¿Qué pensará la abuela de él, ahora que lo conozca?

Porque... ¿están en el mismo sitio, no?

Ríe un poco, sabiendo que ha de verse horrible con la nariz congestionada y los ojos hinchados mientras lo hace, recordando las pláticas con ella sobre él.

La imagen de la abuela resplandece de mil colores en su mente, en donde cada que él parpadea solo puede enfocar su risa.

Parpadea, parpadea.

Aletea. Aletea.

Como las alas de alguna mariposa.

De invierno a primavera.

De ropa de verano a bufandas y sudaderas.

De pies descalzos a botas de antaño.

Esa arrugada y cálida mano pasea con él, sosteniendo la suya, mientras suben un sinfín de escalones.

Escalones.

Escalones flaqueados por _Toriis._

_—El chico de mis sueños no existe, abuela._

_—A mí me parece que sí. Solo tienes que saber dónde buscar._

Solo el amor podría crear algo como eso.

Algo como una puerta a otro mundo.

Algo como esa extraña página resplandeciente que parece salida de alguna escena de película llena de efectos animados. Oikawa respinga, no de miedo, sino de incredulidad cuando los hiraganas que conforman el nombre de Iwaizumi se desprenden del papel. En este punto, olvida las lágrimas y se concentran en restregarse los ojos y pellizcarse rudamente esperando que eso solo sea una alucinación bastante cruel.

—Debo de estar demente —sugiere cuando se calza rápidamente los zapatos, y comienza a perseguir a _Iwaizumi_ en letras danzantes.

_Dios._

Este tan loco como su abuela, piensa, a medida que se interna en el bosque a esa hora de la noche. Esa cosa que resplandece, en verdad desea que su mente solo esté jugando con él, o que se trate de una luciérnaga, pero la otra parte de su ser, la que es ilógica y que solo cree en el amor de cualquier manera, le impide detenerse. Debería hacerlo, debería dejar ir lo que sea que está persiguiendo. Debería liberar de una buena vez ese mágico e histórico amor y re-estructurar su vida. Pero no puede. No quiere.

_—¿Y si decido quedarme?_

_—No._

Al llegar al pie de la escalinata, reconoce los Torii. Y la escritura en los postes rojo de cada uno parece brillar de una manera extraña.

Está un poco sorprendido.

Está un poco loco.

Está un poco esperanzado.

Los doce Torii representan los doce años que han transcurrido. Ahora ya ha alcanzado la edad justa desde la última vez que los vio. Si se atreve a creer, a ilusionarse aunque sea un poco, quiere desear que en la cima de todo ese viaje, Iwaizumi se encuentre ahí. Alguien quien habitó su mundo. Alguien con un tiempo distinto. Si su alucinación es cierta, y los años son solo números paralelos que al final se encuentran, entonces él...

Entonces la abuela...

Entonces Iwaizumi...

_"Algo como lo que sienten ustedes dos, ¿no sería maravilloso que fuera eterno?"_

_[ Reloj, por favor, no marques las horas._

_Detente solo un instante.]_

—Te he estado esperando durante doce años, Oikawa —justo como la imagen de la abuela donde solo puede ver su sonrisa, con Hajime es prácticamente igual cuando lo ve de pie, con la serenidad y dulzura de un amor paciente y desinteresado—. Ya era hora de que vinieras.

No es un niño.

No es un adolescente.

Casi puede jurar que tiene las mismas cicatrices que hace doce años exactamente, cuando él tenía casi treinta.

—¿Qu-qué edad tienes ahora? —pregunta balbuceante y tembloroso. Si aquello es un sueño, es demasiado cruel. Porque Iwaizumi no puede estar ahí tan tranquilo, guapo y paciente observándole.

—Veintiocho —Oikawa respinga, llevándose una mano a la boca, sorprendido y a punto de llorar cuando las imágenes golpean su mente y los momentos variantes con la edad a lado de ese chico comienzan a aparecer.

Sus ojos, pies y manos en la caverna dentro de la grieta que los unió. Atardeceres adornados de cosas verdes caminando juntos de la mano a través de ellos.

A sus tiernos siete años asistiendo a su primer festival.

A sus nueve bañándose en un río.

A sus diez pidiendo deseos a las estrellas.

A sus doce prometiéndose miles de cosas.

A sus trece queriéndose dar su primer beso sin mucho éxito.

A sus dieciséis-dieciocho por fin obteniéndolo.

A sus veinte su primera vez.

Y a partir de ahí son solo recuerdos llenos de amor dentro de un mundo en el que solo creían que había dolor.

Los dos años que la grieta hubo alterado cuando Oikawa cayó en su mundo a los dieciséis años han vuelto a su lugar, cuando tenían exactamente la misma edad. Y los doce que han transcurrido en su ahora presente, mismos que se hubieron restado tras volver a su mundo actual, están ahí. Tales, como los doce Torii. Los doce años que más han marcado su vida.

Lenta y tímidamente, los ojos de Tooru se permiten llorar nuevamente. Bañando esas mejillas rosadas y suaves que Iwaizumi tiene el privilegio de tocar finalmente.

—Doce años ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad? —Tooru continúa llorando, y hasta es difícil respirar ahora que está sobre su pecho ahogándose.

—P-puedo...tocarte...—gime de manera entrecortada­­­­—. D-de nuevo.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo estupendamente ahora.

Tooru quiere reír. Quiere darle un golpe también por aquél humor ácido en un encuentro como ese.

—E-Estás aquí...

—Siempre he estado aquí. Todos los días durante estos doce años en los que no te decidiste buscarme aquí. ¿Eres estúpido? —Oikawa continúa sollozando—. Te he visto a través de la misma ventana...estos doce años.

En el mismo café, a la misma hora, en donde Iwaizumi no tenía otra opción más que esperar a que ese adolescente de dieciséis años, tan llorón y entristecido, alcanzara su edad.

_"Los Torii son algo especial. Llegan a ser indestructibles si colocas una parte importante de ti en ellos"_

Algo como los recuerdos olvidados.

Algo como la tragedia.

Algo como la alegría.

Algo como lo bendito.

_"Algo como ustedes..."_

—Algo como nosotros.

—Tan eterno como el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Me he puesto a estudiar y leer sobre la segunda Guerra mundial y escenarios de la misma como un ratón de biblioteca. Si es que me he equivocado en algunos datos, espero me perdonen(?) Siempre tuve la idea de retratar un poco de esta era del ser humano tan difícil y tan dolorosa. Intenté retener toda la información posible (verídica) y reflexionar un poco sobre ello pensando en un mundo donde Hajime y Tooru no consiguieran la felicidad tan fácil.
> 
> Espero haber manteniendo todo el IC posible de los personajes.
> 
> ¡Romi-out!


End file.
